Costume Shopping
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: One of two Halloween fics. Anna & Elsa go costume shopping for Halloween.


**AN: Since Halloween is on the rise, here's my Frozen Halloween Fic. Again, I own nothing related to the Frozen brand & property (with the exception of my Frozen DVD, books & action figures)**

"Elsa, when can we go costume shopping?!" Anna whined, throwing herself onto her sister in dramatic fashion like she used to when they were kids. Elsa had to chuckle at that dramatic display but sadly, it was too late as the Halloween Store was only open from 6:00am to 10:00pm.

"Anna, it's too late now. They already closed", she said, clearly hating to be the bearer of bad news. Anna pouted further when she further asked if she wanted to go costume shopping in the first place, why didn't she go with one of her other friends?

"Because, we always went costume shopping together, Elsa!" Anna retorted and although Elsa hated to admit it, she did have a good point. Despite being (obivously) too old to trick-or-treat, Anna still loved dressing up in costumes and just getting into the Halloween spirit in general & it was always one of their traditions on Halloween for them to go costume shopping together. Heck, people dressed up just to give out candy so the costumes actually had use in regards to just trick-or-treating with them. After giving the idea a LOT of thought, Elsa conceded although it would be a LOT cheaper just to make a costume rather than buy one.

Next morning, the two sisters headed to the costume shop and marveled at the costumes, being particularly perplexed at the "Frozen" costumes of her & Elsa, but mostly Elsa.

"Geez, Elsa, who knew you would be the more popular one of the two of us in regards to our movie," Anna stated, handling a Elsa costume dress.

"I guess it's because I was more relatable. You got all the hate because people claimed you kickstarted our movie's plotline and I got all the love because of the fact that people were able to relate to me better, particularly the older sister crowd", Elsa theorized, handling another costume. "Have you decided yet?" she later inquired.

"Have you?" Anna turned Elsa's question back at her.

"I'll just go as the Snow Queen", Elsa answered.

"Considering that you ARE the snow queen, that should be an easy costume", Anna said, chuckling at the obivousness of it. "I think I'll go as a witch. I went as a princess last year so I'll change it up a bit", she said, handling a witch outfit.

"If you're gonna be a witch, we need green makeup for your face and hands", Elsa grabbed a makeup kit that was being sold for those types of costumes before making her way to the cashier for the transaction. The cost came to: $35 for the costume plus another $40 for the makeup kit for a grand total of $75, including tax which made it $82.33. Elsa's wallet was crying at the cost as she had no cash so she tried to barter with the cashier.

"You take checks?" she asked, holding up her checkbook. The cashier considered her plight as speciality stores generally prefer if you pay in cash and not a check, but considering the fact she didn't go to the bank and after witnessing his co-cashier turn away a person just because she attempted to purchase using a check, seizing her intended purchase in the process, he decided, management be darned, he'll honor the check.

"Sure, we'll take checks", he said as Elsa wrote up the check for the purchase and submitted it to the cashier to process. Once the process was completed, Elsa collected Anna and the two headed back to their house.

"You wanna know the cost of the things in total? $82.33! $82.33!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Considering we had to go into the more expensive part of the store for those things, it's understandable", Anna said, slumping her shoulders, making Elsa feel kind of bad for her mini-outburst, although she was more mad at the store for having such obscene prices for a simple witch costume and makeup to go along with it. This is why she preferred to make her own costumes, being a fashion designer and all that, so she could avoid the costume shops and their expensive prices. Anna also felt a little bad as well, knowing that Elsa would have whipped up a witch costume for her if she had asked but she always had that "Do Not Disturb Me when I'm working" rule so by the time she was done working, the costume slipped her mind, because, hey, Anna never even asked. Besides, the princess costume Anna wore last year was an Elsa original & she felt that Elsa couldn't even design a witch dress if her life depended on it.

"Anna, you know, you could have asked me to design a witch costume for you", Elsa clarified.

"But you always have that rule about not being disturbed when you're in your studio. Besides, I thought it would be more fun to go costume shopping with my big sister", Anna said, snuggling closer to Elsa. She smiled at that.

"Anna, you had half a mind to ask me to costume shop with you because I can't draw a witch dress if my life depending on it", Elsa said, causing a raised eyebrow from Anna. "It just depends on the dress", she later clarified.

They had the house decorated, Anna's costume was ready, Elsa needed to start work on hers & then on Halloween, they can pass out candy to all the trick-or-treaters, eagering the two sisters as they made plans for Halloween.

**AN: Well, I've got a sequel to this in the works, coming soon on Halloween itself. R&R. Also, if you're puzzled as to why Kristoff & Hans are in the character list, they are the cashiers in the Halloween Store Anna & Elsa visit.**


End file.
